Because of Merlin
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: Two of our favourite characters are brought to the future where they see a certain television on TV...In Memory of Corey Adams who commited suicide a few weeks ago. I didn't know you but you were loved. RIP.
1. Chapter 1

To everyone reading my other Merlin story Saving Merlin, I have not stopped writing it nor have I lost my muse, this story is just a bit time sensitive so I had to start it now. It will be updated every week, as there is a Merlin episode every week, every Sunday to be exact.

_**P.S For people who have are not reading Saving Merlin, I have seen Season Three so don't worry about me making stuff up…or at least too much stuff. This story is set after season three had ended.**_

_**P.S.S During the ad breaks is when they will be having discussions but sometimes they will talk during the episode. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Arthur and Merlin ran through the castle at top speed, getting into more than a few duels to the death as Morgana and her forces attacked Camelot. Arthur soon lost track of where Merlin had gotten and was not surprised when he turned up at the end of the last small battle, uninjured, he was far too used to this behaviour from Merlin to be annoyed.

"Have fun hiding?" he asked.

"I wasn't hiding," he said defensively.

"Oh yeah," he said checking around the corner for more foes, "Then where were you?"

"I had to grab something. From my room," said Merlin following him, "Something for you."

"Merlin I do not want your token of gratitude," he said, teasing as always.

"It's not a token of anything! It's…look you have to trust me," he said desperately enough for Arthur to turn to look at him.

"Trust you…what are you going on about Merlin?"

"Take this," he said, thrusting a necklace into his palm.

Arthur studied it. It had a light silver chain with a heavily jewelled infinity symbol on it.

"Did you steal this from my room?" he asked astonished Merlin would do such a thing.

"No! It's mine! A woman came to my village when I was eight. She…knew things. Told all the children stories. She took me aside one day and told me that when all was lost, when we were trapped in our own stronghold, to use this to get somewhere safe. That it would save me."

"A woman? Brown hair? Green eyes? Always going on about things that didn't exist?"

"Yeah," said Merlin, "How did you-"

"She was my babysitter," he said, "And she gave me one too, shortly before she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah, turns out she was a sorcerer. She ran to my room when I was eight and gave it to me before she used some spell to make herself disappear," Arthur told him.

"Did you keep yours?" asked Merlin.

"Ye…yeah I did. I…hid it. I'd forgotten about it actually…"

"Well come on!" yelled Merlin and he ran in the general direction of Arthur's chambers.

"_Mer_-lin!" he yelled and ran after him.

Merlin didn't stop until they'd reached his room which he barged into, running straight into Arthur's father.

"Oof!" said Merlin, falling to the ground.

"Arthur," said Uther looking relieved, "Thank God you're safe." And he enveloped him in a hug.

"I am fine, father. We must get you to a safe location. The knights and Gwen are hiding in the mountains, you must join them," he told him.

"I will do no such thing! We must get back my kingdom from that _witch_," he spat.

"Arthur," said Merlin, "A _safe_ place," and he threw his necklace at him.

Arthur looked at them both in his hands, then at Merlin who was looking pointedly at Uther.

"Merlin if I leave you here you'll die," he said.

"Nah. You have to have more faith in me than that," he said, a silly grin on his face.

"Merlin-"

"Go!" he said strongly, and before Arthur could answer he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Uther.

"Father…hold this," he said handing his father the necklace. His father automatically took it, obviously confused. Arthur took his chance. He closed his eyes and thought, "_To safety_."

When he opened them again it was more in shock than anything else, for he was no longer inside. He was outside and it was raining.

"Arthur! What just happened?" asked Uther, drawing his sword and trying to peer through both the rain and the darkness.

"I don't know," he said over the rain, drawing his sword too.

Then a frame of light appeared a mere few meters away and from that light appeared a woman who had brown hair and green eyes.

"Well hello," yelled his old babysitter, "You'd better get out of the rain! Come in!"

Arthur looked at his father. He knew that he recognized the woman. Arthur looked ahead and decided to risk it. He made to move forward but Uther tried to hold him back.

"My Lord," said Arthur, "Would you rather stay in the rain?"

And with that he walked into the house.

It was a strange house. It was made of brick on the outside, but on the inside the walls were made of a strange white material. There were paintings hanging all over the walls and a circle with numbers surrounding it that ticked. There was a box in the corner and several strange forms of chairs. His old babysitter put a towel around his shoulders and, when he entered, his fathers shoulders too, despite the glare she was receiving.

"Come on," she said, "Just dry off your backsides and then you can sit on the couch."

"On the what?" snapped Uther.

"The couch," she said condescendingly, "It's something you sit on. Like a chair but comfier."

Arthur sniggered but Uther scoffed and began to dry off. After they sat on the 'couch' and Arthur had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable than a chair.

"So," said his babysitter, "I was expecting you. But I was not expecting you." She appraised the King and then looked back at Arthur.

"You were expecting Merlin?" he asked.

"Yes, I very much wanted to meet him too," she said frowning.

"Meet? He told me that you'd given the necklace to him," said Arthur confused.

"Me what? Ah," she said realization dawning on her face, "You think I'm your old babysitter."

"You're not?"

"Hell. No. I her daughter, Elizabeth," she said.

"You're mother was a sorcerer," interjected Uther, "Why didn't you hand that necklace in, Arthur?"

"I don't know-"

"Hey! It's a good thing Arthur didn't hand it in to you," said Elizabeth interrupting, "Otherwise you'd be dead."

"Is that so?" said Uther.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "My mother knew what was coming for you so she ensured that you'd reach safety."

"How _did_ she know that? She gave both me and Merlin one. How'd she know about Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"That's a story for another day," said Elizabeth abruptly, "I'll get you some of my fathers old clothes. They should fit. Then you can go to bed. I'll explain more in the morning okay?"

_**Okay so how was that? The next chapter will be up ASAP it's just that it's currently 8:55pm and I have school tomorrow, so I will be putting this up in the morning and then I have work in the afternoon so it will get better, I promise. The next chapter will be longer. I've just got to write it first. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur fell asleep quickly that night, having only had a few hours sleep in the last 48 hours. When he awoke he was groggy from oversleeping and at first didn't realize where he was. He had to look around for at least five minutes before he remembered and at that he was filled with dread. Merlin, Gwen, his knights…what had happened to them? Were they okay?

There was a knock at the door and he yelled to come in. It was Elizabeth, she had her hair in a bun and was wearing what looked like a blue uniform.

"Good, you're awake. I need you to come out and have your breakfast so I can explain things to you before I go to work," she told him.

He heaved a shirt on that had been laid down next to his bed and walked out to what he supposed was the dining room. His father was already up. He was dressed in his old muddy clothes and was not touching the food that was in front of him. Instead he was staring (or glaring more like it) at Elizabeth.

"Oh stop looking at me like that and eat your food," she said boldly.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am the King!" he said loudly.

"Now you listen to me bucko," said Elizabeth, "You may have been King in Camelot but you're not in Camelot anymore. You are currently a guest in _my_ house, and you will treat me with respect you hear? Or else I won't help you get home."

"Where are we?" asked Arthur, trying to distract them.

Elizabeth looked at Arthur and went to retrieve a round object on a stand. She brought it to the table and said, "You see here? That's England. Camelot is someone in there. All the way over here, that's Australia. That's where you are now."

"How'd we get all the way over here?" asked Arthur.

"Sorcery that's how," said Uther. Elizabeth looked at him and then back at Arthur, "Yes, sorcery. But you knew that."

"I did. You're mother gave me a necklace to get us here. She also gave Merlin one."

"You're manservant?" asked Uther suddenly.

"Wow Uther," said Elizabeth, "I'm surprised you know his name."

"Why did you're mother give Merlin one too?" he asked.

"Because she knew you two would need it one day," she said.

"That much is obvious, but how did she know?" Arthur elaborated.

"Next," she said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Next question. That is one for another time," she explained.

Arthur thought about arguing but decided against it.

"Where is you're mother?" he asked instead, "Where did she go."

"Good question," said Elizabeth, "Look in order to understand that, you need to understand this. You're in the year 2011."

"I'm sorry what?" asked Arthur at the same time as Uther said, "What!"

"You didn't just travel overseas. Look my mother put the spell on the necklace to take you to her, but she's dead. So it took you to me. Her only living relative. Her daughter. She was originally from the other side of this country. It's hard to get your head around but right now she's a missing person. She was born sixteen years ago and then this year something happened and she turned up in Camelot, when you were a toddler. When she left the spell was meant to take her to the day she left, but it didn't. It messed up and she turned up almost two decades before. She couldn't do the spell again, so she made up a new identity and started a new life. She got pregnant and had me, and told me everything when I was seventeen. Even had proof. She taught me a few spells and told me what might happen. And it did."

"How are we going to get back home!" cried a distraught Arthur.

"I have a spell…but it has to be performed on the anniversary that it was last performed."

"And?"

"And that's months away! For now you are just going to have to stay here."

"What about Camelot! We were under siege! There were enemy in the castle! We have to get back!"

"Arthur, we can time it so you'll be back before you left. It's time travel. Don't worry about it," said Elizabeth, "Look, I have to go. I'll be late for work. I'll be back late, so help yourself to whatever's in the fridge-"

"What's a fridge?" asked Arthur.

"It's um, this thing," she said, pointing it out, "And there is the cupboard…you do know what a cupboard-"

"Yes we know what a cupboard is," said Uther impatiently.

"Good. Look try not to go outside and definitely don't go past the gate, you'll probably get hit by a car or something. Just trust me with that okay?" she said earnestly.

"Yeah don't worry go to work…er, have a good day," said Arthur.

_***$)#*$&%*#(&$^_**_

After Elizabeth left in a strange transportation animal that made a lot of noise and smoked a lot, Uther grilled Arthur on how it was a bad idea to use the 'sorcerer's trinkets' and that it had been wrong for him to keep it from him and blah blah blah.

To be honest he really didn't know what to think of it anymore. Magic that is. He looked around the house and saw that it looked…well not ordinary, there were several contraptions that he didn't recognize but it had a…homey feel to it that made it seem normal.

After the lecture was finished Arthur convinced his father that the food Elizabeth had given him was not poisoned and that they would need her help to get back home. After all they were only reversing what the enchantment had done.

Arthur stood to explore the house. They had been told not to go outside, and normally he would not obey that command, but he had the feeling that if he did, he would be terrified of what he found.

So instead, the house it was.


	3. Chapter 3

At around midday Arthur began to feel thirsty. He walked into the kitchen and looked for some form of water pump but could not find any. He went outside and walked around (staying in the property line) but could find none.

"I cannot find a water pump," Arthur told his father in case he had an idea where one was.

"Check in that…thing and maybe there's some in there," he answered grumpily.

"I already did," he said opening the door to the fridge, "There isn't anything there."

Then he turned and for the first time, _really_, looked. Elizabeth had labelled everything. Edible or not edible.

"Look at this," said Uther, picking up a bottle filled with black liquid with a label on it that said 'edible.'

"It's probably some form of magical potion," he said.

"For the last time," said Arthur, "She's not a bad person! Not everything she does is magical you know!"

"And you would know this how? You only just met her!"

"I knew her mother!"

"As did I! And in case you forgot she tried to kill you!"

"No she didn't! That sword was part of the spell she used to get back to her own time zone! Not all magic is bad dad!"

This shocked both of them into silence. Though for Arthur it was more of an angry silence.

"I see," said Uther quietly, "What about all the times it's nearly killed you eh? Prove to me once that it could be used to save rather than to kill."

Arthur looked at his father and said, "I can't. But I can prove to you Elizabeth's not a bad person," and he grabbed the bottle and took a swing.

It was shocking at first. The fuzzy-ness and the fizz, but under that it tasted good and he took another swig.

"Whoa! That felt funny on my tongue," said Arthur, "But see! Not dead!"

"This proves nothing," said Uther.

"Let's find out what some of these things do," said Arthur, moving to the nearest strange contraption, taking the bottle of black liquid with him.

"Arthur what are you do-"

Arthur clicked a button on the device. His fathers voice was drowned out by other noises. Music.

I got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I got the magic in me-

Arthur lunged forward and clicked the same button again to turn it off.

"What type of music is that! What were those instruments? Who sings about having magic? Surely they would be beheaded for it?" came a stream of questions from his father.

"I don't know, but that was really loud and hurt my ears," said Arthur, "Come this way."

They went to a small room that was bear but for one seat. But this was an unusual seat, it had a whole in it filled with water.

"What is that?" asked Uther intrigued.

"I remember Elizabeth's mother telling me about these things," said Arthur, remembering, "She said it was a magical thing called plumbing."

"Magic! It must be destroyed!" said Uther, running to a room to find his and Arthur's swords.

"Father I don't think it was meant that-"

"No! Arthur. Destroy it," he commanded.

Arthur swung his sword up with a sigh and on the count of three both their swords met the seat with a clang.

Arthur and Uther looked at their swords, which had small dents in them, and then at the toilet that had only two small scratches.

"It's invincible," said Arthur.

They backed out slowly and barricaded the door so the thing couldn't get out.

_**#Boo!#**_

The next thing they found was a big box that showed images and sound. They studied it for a time, eventually finding out what it did.

"It tells stories!" said Arthur, "Like in a play!"

They were watching something called, 'The Brady Bunch' when there was what Uther had figured out was a preview of what was to come next in other shows.

Two fairies flying over water.

"_In this mystical land-" said a voice overhead. _

_A woman by a lake. _

"_-lies ancient secrets-"_

_A woman in a cloak walking down a damp, dark street._

"_-And an unlikely legend."_

_Merlin scrubbing the floor. _

"Wait, is that Merlin?" cried Arthur.

_Merlin stopping Arthur and saying, "Do you have to go in there right now?" _

_An image of a bubble with the words 'New' and 'Coming Soon' while Merlin talked overhead, "I just finished washing the floor."_

_Arthur patting him on the back, "Don't worry, I won't slip over."_

_Another, new voice, overhead. Male this time. "New Merlin is back on ten."_

_An image of Merlin, hand raised, a dagger an inch from his hand. His eyes golden. _

_Merlin facing a small green creature, that shouts, "You'll have to catch me first!"_

"_And this season-" the female voice is back again along with another bubble that says, 'Spellbinding new season'._

"_-his power-" Merlin pointing a staff, light shooting from it, hitting a fairy that cries in pain. A ball of light flying into Merlin's mouth, "-is doomed."_

_Another image of Arthur and Merlin at the top of the castle looking below. Camelot in the background, an army marching towards her gates._

_Merlin talking to the Great Dragon, "The Kingdom. It's in danger and…it's all my fault."_

_Another bubble saying, 'New Merlin.'_

"_New season of Merlin. Soon on ten."_

"What just happened?" asked Arthur. Uther looked as confused as he.

_**Happy mothers day to all those mothers out there! I send you all an invisible bouquet of flowers! **_


	4. Chapter 4

When Elizabeth got home Arthur and Uther were waiting for her. She looked at their faces and immediately knew something was up.

"Hey guys. Have a good day?" she asked, trying to break the tension.

"We discovered and uncovered many things," was Uthers response.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, putting down her things.

"Yeah," said Arthur, "And do you mind telling me about this mechanism."

He was pointing to the Television. "What, the TV? How'd you manage to figure how to work that?"

"We're smarter than you think," said Uther.

"Okay look. All it is is a device that shows TV Shows. There are soaps and reality TV and comedy's and sitcoms and news programs and all sorts of things. What did you guys watch?" she asked, hoping they weren't watching ABC3's 'The Adventures of King Arthur'.

"The Brady Bunch," said Uther, "It was quite fascinating. Though not as fascinating as what goes on between the segments."

"You mean ad breaks? Yeah, they're just people trying to sell stuff. Don't worry about it."

"We meant," said Arthur, "The 'ads' as you call them, that show other TV shows. Previews, I believe they are called."

"What did you see?" asked Elizabeth.

"A preview for a show called 'Merlin'," answered Arthur.

"Oh dear," said Elizabeth.

"How is it that the actors that play us, look exactly like us?" asked Uther.

"It's difficult to explain," said Elizabeth warily.

"Try," demanded Uther.

"Look, I don't really know. I know my mother had a hand in it, but I don't know how. All I do know is that she watched that TV show before she came to Camelot. I swear, I don't know anything else."

"It had images of things that had already happened. In it…Merlin was using Magic," said Arthur, "Is it true?"

Elizabeth looked Arthur right in the eye and said, "I cannot say."

"That's a lie," said Uther, "If the boy is a sorcerer we have a right to know!"

"No. You really don't. Look, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. It's not good to meddle with the past. If you watch that show you'll know stuff before you're meant to and that could mess up the whole of time. It's important you don't know anything," explained Elizabeth.

"But-"

"No, buts! Look I work every day. It's a demanding job, I can't watch you to make sure you do what you're told. I really need to be able to trust you with all this okay?" she said practically begging.

Uther and Arthur looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you, " she said, "And now, there is someone I want you to meet."

She led them to the back yard where Arthur was confronted by a small dog jumping up at him.

"Her name is Elphi," said Elizabeth, picking her up.

"Elphi?" repeated Arthur, looking at the small dog.

"Yes. She's my puppy," said Elizabeth.

"You own a puppy? Where was she last night?" asked Arthur.

"She was staying at the children's ward. She keeps the kids company," she said.

"Childrens ward?" asked Uther.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, and then she must have realized that they didn't understand what that was because she said, "Oh! I work at the hospital. I'm a doctor…that's a form of Physician only more advanced. The hospital is where sick people, really sick people, go to be treated. The children's ward is where the sick children sleep."

"Oh…" said Arthur.

"I figured that since you're here during the day, you can look after her. All you gotta do is feed her. She's toilet trained, finally."

"I suppose so…"

"Great! I'll get dinner."

The next day after Elizabeth had gone to work, Arthur and Uther set off to find out more about why there would be a television show after them.

They set off the bookcase looking for anything that would help, the puppy on their heels. The most they had been able to get out of Elizabeth had been that they were a myth here. Nobody knew for sure they had existed.

"So that's sort of why you can't be seen in public," Elizabeth had said, "You would be recognized as the actors and if you said your real names…well it would create a fuss we could do without."

"Arthur! I found something!" called Uther, holding a book.

"'The Encyclopaedia of Mythology'," read out Arthur.

"We're a myth aren't we," reasoned Uther.

They searched and eventually came upon 'Arthur' under Celtic Myths.

"'Arthur is probably the best known of Celtic heroes. He was most popular during the middle ages'…blah blah blah…there's not much here…."

"Try to find Merlin," said Arthur.

"Why would he be part of the myth?" asked Uther.

"Well the TV show is called Merlin so…"

"Alright well…here we are! 'Merlin', so there is a section on him…'Sometimes Merlin was the famous wizard of Arthurian Mythology. So powerful was his magic that one medieval tradition credits him with the magical construction of Stonehedge, the outstanding British monument that had survived from ancient times. Another of his work was supposedly King Arthurs famous Round Table, a copy of which can be seen at Winchester today. Merlin's birth was the subject of a strange story. Apparently the Britons were told that a great fortress…'"

They read on, reading about how, supposedly Merlin had helped Uther to sleep with Igraine, and then had raised their son. It was all very strange to hear a story about you that people believed to be true, when in fact you knew it not to be.

"So….we're going to watch that program anyway?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, son. Yes we are."

_**Okay was next chapter is the first episode of Merlin! Please review! **_

_**BTW this is the first chapter I have typed up on my brand new laptop!**_


	5. Chapter 5

That Sunday, Arthur and Uther were anxious. Not that they'd ever tell each other, or anyone else for that matter.

So on Sunday night, at 6:30pm they sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Switching to Channel Ten. They waited a few minutes as the last program ended and then...

"**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? Merlin."**

**The word 'Merlin' appeared on the screen and then faded away.**

"Oh, if only Merlin could see this," said Arthur.

**Then a battlefield appeared, dead knights scattered across the ground. In the background a group of men on horses were approaching.**

**One, the leader, split from the group. It shot to a close up of the figure: Arthur. He put hand up to stop the group and Merlin came into view. All were looking at the devastation with horrified looks. **

**A full view of the landscape riddled with bodies and Arthurs voice could be heard saying, "Check for survivors."**

**Then it cut to Arthur kneeling and Merlin standing behind him. They both looked exhausted. "Seems our attacker's heading west!" Arthur shouted to the group in general. Then he stood and began to walk away calling, "C'mon!" and Merlin turned, looking at him as he walked past saying, "Do you think we should go after them?" **

**Arthur looked at him and said, "You are such a girls pettycoat," while shaking his head and walking to where the horses were tethered. **

"That is exactly as I remember it," said Arthur to his father, astonished.

**It cut to an image of Uther in the throne room in Camelot. Gaius was approaching him as he looked out the window. **

"**Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?" asked Gaius.**

"**As many as it takes," said Uther, still looking out the window. **

"**I need to speak to you as a friend," said Gaius, approaching Uther.**

"**I have no time for friends," said Uther harshly. **

"**Then I'll speak to you as your physician," said Gaius, "This is madness. She has been gone for over a year now. When is this going to stop?"**

**Uther turned to look at Gaius, "When Morgana is found."**

**A forest. "Ow," said the faint voice of Merlin. A shot of the group, riding once more. Merlin was fidgeting. **

"**Is there something wrong with you?" asked Arthur. **

"**I've been on a horse all day," replied Merlin. **

"**Is your little bottom sore?" asked Arthur, obviously annoyed.**

"**Yes. It's not as fat as yours."**

"You allow him to talk to you like that?" asked Uther.

"**Ha! You know you've got a lot of nerve…for a wimp," said Arthur.**

"**I may be a wimp but at least I'm not a…dollop head," said Merlin.**

"**There's no such word," said Arthur.**

"**It's idiomatic," replied Merlin.**

"**It's what?" asked Arthur dumbfounded.**

"**You need to be more in touch with your people," said Merlin.**

"**Describe 'Dollop. Head.'"**

"**In two words?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Prince Arthur."**

"Hey!" said Arthur.

**Then Arthur put his hand up to signal to the others to stop and be quiet. **

**A burnt out camp. No-one in sight. Arthur dismounted and a knight's horse whinnied. Arthur drew his sword.**

**Then everyone was on foot, swords in hand. Arthur signaled to the others and they went where they were told. **

**A sound and then an arrow hit a knight's back. He fell to the ground as someone let out a war cry. Arthur looked around as figures appeared from the fog. Arthur shouted instructions to the knights and the fight broke out. He took down two men and was fighting another. **

**Merlin grabbed a sword. A man attacked him and the sword was immediately knocked from his hands. He was backed up at a tree and the man swung down for a killing blow. Merlin whispered some words. Then a close up shot of his eyes turning from blue to gold and a helmet flew from a knight's head along with five other metal items from around the camp and clamped onto the mans sword. It became so heavy that he fell backwards. **

"Sorcery," whispered Uther with hatred.

**Arthur fighting. And then Merlin was running towards him.**

"I didn't even notice him at all," said Arthur.

**Then out of nowhere came another man, this time wielding a battle-axe. He swung at Merlins stomach but Merlin jumped back, avoiding it but falling over in the process. It flashed to Arthur, showing him still fighting, oblivious. Merlin stood up, a thick stick in his hands but the man swung his axe downwards, cutting it in half. Merlin looked surprised then the man swung at his head. Merlin jumped to the side, falling once again. The man's axe, having missed Merlin's head, swung into the tree cutting halfway through it. Then Merlin's eyes turned gold again and the axe cut through it completely. The tree began to fall and Merlin scampered out of the way. The tree fell upon the man. **

So _that's_ why the tree fell down, thought Arthur.

**Merlin stood once again, Arthur still fighting, and once again tried to reach Arthur but fell over a tree root.**

"Clumsy fool," mumbled Arthur under his breath.

**Only this time he didn't get up. Instead he saw Arthur fighting and a man sneaking up on him. The man made to swing at Arthur but then Merlin's eyes flashed gold **_**again**_** and a discarded spear flew towards the man and impaled him. **

**Arthur swung around to look for the spear-wielder and his eyes laid on Merlin, laying on the ground behind a tree. Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "We're not playing hide and seek **_**Merlin**_**!"**

**Arthur shook his head at him and walked off. Merlin looked annoyed and said, "Dollop head."**

Oh, he's paying for that one, thought Arthur.

**Merlin stood and then the battle ground could be seen. All the foes had been defeated and the knights were no longer fighting. **

**Arthur looked around for a bit.**

**Snap!**

**Arthur turned towards the sound and readied his sword, walking towards the figure coming through the fog, while Merlin and everyone watched.**

**They saw a stumbling figure with long hair. A look of recognition on Merlin's face, then the figure came closer and revealed herself to be Morgana, with sticks in her hair and dirt on her face.**

**Arthur recognized her and Morgana finally laid eyes on Arthur. A look somewhat between fear and joy came across Merlin's face. **

Why would Merlin be scared? Thought Arthur.

"**Morgana," breathed out Arthur.**

_**Cue opening credits.**_

**Then they were riding into Camelot at full speed, while writing appeared at the bottom, with names.**

**Morgana lying in bed, with Gaius leaning over her. She looked scared, Gaius checked her pupils as Gwen looked on. He sat up with a sigh and said, "You need to rest." Morgana nodded and Gaius stood up. **

"**I'll stay with her," said Gwen. **

**And Gaius nodded and said, "Call me when she waked Gwenivere."**

**Gaius left the room and Gwen looked at Morgana while she slept.**

**Then they were outside her chambers and Uther was waiting for someone. Gaius walked through the double doors and Uther rushed to him. **

"**How is she?" he asked.**

"**She'll be fine," said Gaius nodding.**

"**There's nothing wrong with her?" asked Uther.**

"**Nothing physical," said Gaius.**

"**May I see her?" asked Uther eagerly, but Gaius stopped him and said, "Best wait till morning."**

"**Yes, of course," agreed Uther.**

**They both nodded to one another and walked in opposite directions. Gaius was about the leave when Uther said, "Gaius! Thank you."**

**Gaius nodded and left the room. **

**Merlin was sitting in his and Gaius's chambers in deep thought. **

**Then Gaius entered the room and he rushed to his side, "Did you talk to her?"**

"**She's sleeping," said Gaius.**

"**Did she say anything about me?" asked Merlin.**

"Why would she be talking to or about a manservent?" Uther asked Arthur.

"I've no idea."

"**Nothing as yet," said Gaius.**

"**Well she's going to," said Merlin.**

"**Does she know your secret Merlin?" asked Gaius, "Does she know you have Magic?"**

"**No she doesn't. Noone does."**

"**Good," said Gaius nodding, "Because if Uther find out…"**

"**She knows I tried to poison her, she knows that," said Merlin.**

"**You had no choice," said Gaius, "Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment, either you poisoned her or the Kingdom go-"**

"**Uther won't know that. Or she'll say is that I tried to kill her," said Merlin.**

"**We can't be sure Merlin," said Gaius turning away.**

**Merlin watched him for a moment and then said, "What do you think Uther will do to me?"**

**Gaius turned around and said, "Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings."**

**Then a slide appeared at the bottom of the screen and the image faded to black.**

"Merlin knew," said Arthur, "He knew from the very beginning that Morgana had magic."

"Yes Arthur," said Uther, "What I want to know is why he didn't say anything. His inactions could be seen as treason."

"I would think why he didn't speak up would be obvious father," said Arthur, "It would be his word against hers and we both know whose side you would have taken. Just think. If Merlin hadn't feared that so many lives could have been saved."

"That is not the way," said Uther, "Arthur even if I wanted to change our system I couldn't. I may be the King but I could open myself up to invasion by doing that. It would not be successful and our people would have less rights than what they have now."

"I just wish there was something we could do!" said Arthur.

"I wish so too. But there is something we need to discuss about your manservant Arthur."

"Yes?"

"He has magic," said Uther, practically spitting out the word.

"And?"

"And he should be executed," said Uther.

"What? No! Just think about what we just watched! He saved my life!" said Arthur.

"I don't-"

"Shh! It's back on," said Arthur quickly and they were both quiet.

_**Okay I know I've taken a long time to update but these things take a long time to write and I can't think of a quicker way to do it. Something exciting is always happening but I think I'll skip the bits where nothing happens in the next chapter so sorry that's why bits will be missing in the next one. The next chapter will be coming to you on the 2**__**nd**__** of June. **_

_**My question to you is; which bits of the show can I NOT under ANY circumstances leave out in the next chapter? It will go from where we left off to the segment where Arthur is making fun of Merlin and gets hit in the stomach with the mace.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merlin laying in his bed. Sleeping. Then Gaius walks up to him and wakes him by saying, "Merlin. Arthur's requested your presence. In Morgana's chambers."**

"No wonder he looked so grim," said Arthur.

**Then Merlin was walking into Morgana's chambers. They could hear Morgana saying something and then Arthur asked, "How did you escape?"**

**Morgana spoke of how the other patrol had found her and how she escaped. **

**Her and Arthur hug.**

She seemed so sincere, thought Arthur.

**Then she notices Merlin standing in the background and Arthur notices him too. **

"**I need to get dressed," Morgana says.**

**Arthur nods and says, "Everything's going to be alright. You're safe now."**

**Merlin goes to follow Arthur but Morgana calls him back. **

"**Merlin," she says. **

**He turns and she says, "I want to speak to you."**

"**I know what you did," she says, "You tried to poison me."**

"**I didn't want to," said Merlin, a quaver in his voice. **

"**It's alright Merlin I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends. I would have done the same."**

"**Really?" **

"**I was so naïve Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing," she said, "But believe me, I have seen the evils of this world. I have seen firsthand what it is Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just…hope that you will forgive me?"**

She is one good actor, thought Arthur.

"**I am so sorry for everything you've been through. It's good to have you back," he said brightly and Morgana smiled.**

**.**

**Merlin is cleaning and then Arthur walks in. He looks at Merlin and says, "What are you looking so happy about?"**

"**The sun is shining. We found Morgana. And I just finished all my chores."**

**Arthur humphs and then starts to walk into his room, but Merlin stops him. **

"**Do you have to go in there right now?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Ah, I just washed the floor," said Merlin. **

"**Don't worry," said Arthur patting Merlin on the back, "I won't slip over."**

"**You really have no idea do you?" asked Merlin annoyed as Arthur **_**took his shirt off**_**.**

"**All you have to do. Is wipe it!" said Arthur. **

"**How would you know?" asked Merlin.**

"**I beg your pardon Merlin," said Arthur acting hurt.**

"**It's just you've never had to do it," said Merlin. **

"**Oh I know how to use a cloth and bucket," said Arthur, throwing his shirt down. **

"**Oh. Yeah," said Merlin turning away. **

"**It's easy," said Arthur grinning and striding towards Merlin, "Here. Let me show you."**

**He took the cloth out of Merlin's hand. Picked up the bucket. Dipped it in the water. Put the bucket down and then grabbed the back of Merlin's head and wiped his face with it. **

**Then he put the cloth down and said, "Would you like me to show you how to use the bucket?"**

"**No," began Merlin but then Arthur picked up the bucket and tipped it onto Merlin's head and rapped the bottom of it with his knuckles. **

**Then he strode away, leaving Merlin with the bucket on his head. **

**.**

**Morgana was walking into the hall where Sir Leon was reporting to Uther. Then Uther saw Morgana striding towards him and he dismissed them immediately. **

**Then Morgana and Uther ran into each other's arms and embraced in a hug.**

**Uther was crying and Morgana wiped away his tears with a handkerchief that was in her hand.**

Arthur and Uther became awkward after this. After all, it was weird seeing your father cry.

**Uther gestured for them to sit but Morgana stopped him. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Morgana strode away, her face transforming into an evil smirk. **

She was playing us even then, thought Uther sadly.

**Morgana striding out of the castle. Then riding through the forest. **

**She arrived at a ruin and walked into some sort of cave. **

**Morgause stepped out of the shadows.**

Evil bitch, thought Arthur.

"**My sister," she said, "How have you faired?"**

"**Camelot has welcomed back it's daughter with open arms," said Morgana.**

"**Uther does not suspect?"**

"**He laps up my lies like the snivelling dog he is," she said. **

How could she think of me like that? Thought Uther, what have I ever done?

"**And the boy?"**

"**Merlin. He believes I've changed. He's right. Soon he will see exactly how much," said Morgana. **

**Morgana handed Morgause the handkerchief and Morgause said, "You've done well."**

"**The tears of Uther Pendragon," she said, "Have only begun to fall."**

**She put the handkerchief into the pot in front of her which was filled with gooey brown stuff.**

**She turned and got a plant which she also put in the brown potion. **

**A scream echoed around the room. Morgana plugged her ears and Morgause grinned. **

"**The mandrake root is very special," she said, "Only those with magic can hear it's cry. For those without magic, the mandrake pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the every conscious into the image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great Kingdom counts for nothing when he has lost his mind."**

**Morgause said a spell and her eyes turned gold. **

Like Merlin's, thought Arthur.

**Morgause picked up the Mandrake root and handed it to Morgana who looked at it in fascination. **

**.**

**The mandrake is under Uther's bed.**

**.**

**.**

**Arthur is fighting with a blindfold on as Merlin watches. **

"**What'd you think?" asked Arthur when he went for water.**

"**I've seen better," said Merlin.**

"**Of course, well you are the expert of fighting with your eyes closed."**

"**You didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana," said Merlin.**

"**Because you hiding behind a tree," said Arthur. **

"**No. I was not," said Merlin. **

**Arthur turned to walk towards the knights. **

"**I'm not going to use the blindfold. I'm just going to fight like Merlin here," then he crouched down and held the sword up weakly. Spluttering and moaning, "I'm Merlin don't hurt me."**

**Then they were fighting properly. **

**Merlin's eyes turned gold and Arthur's sword flew out of his hand and he was hit in the stomach with the mace. He fell to the ground face first into mud.**

**.**

**Then the ad played.**

Uther muted the TV and turned to Arthur, "How did your manservant know that Morgana had turned treasonous."

"I don't know," said Arthur.

"It is quite clear to me now that he thought that Morgana had truly regretted everything. So how did he find out?"

"They'll probably show it on the TV," said Arthur.

_**Okay so I haven't updated when I said I would. I know I'm horrible and half the people that read it before probably aren't now, but it's really hard to find time to sit and write this stuff. This chapter took an hour to write and it's only 10 minutes of stuff! **_

_**So I need to know. Do you want me to continue to write it as one chapter per ad break or in one big go because it'll probably be better for the big one, time wise. **_


End file.
